


The Heat of My Heart

by LunarEclipse



Series: Trollhunters [2]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Blinky is the best dad, Claire is the best girlfriend, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Gentle femdom, Human/Troll Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Choking, Making my own rules where everyone is respectful in an A/B/O universe, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, No one is rapey or creepy in this A/B/O universe, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Troll Anatomy, Troll Jim Lake Jr.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarEclipse/pseuds/LunarEclipse
Summary: “These trolls will need and crave much gentleness and care and will want and require not only a lovers touch but family touch as well. They will often be incoherent and if alone they can panic and break down, falling into a terrified mindstate. These Trolls need constant supervision during their heat and need to be known that they are loved and cared for. If not surrounded by loved ones it can be detrimental to their health. Contrary to popular belief it does not make them want to jump the nearest person or spread their legs for the nearest rut troll, in fact, if they aren't mated then they won't feel sexually aroused at all, simply needing family care and touch. However, if mated, the troll will have sexual urges that must be met by their mate and only by their mate.Heat trolls are exceedingly rare now and days, whether it is because most have adapted to stay out of that harmful mindset we cannot be sure. However, if you have a heat troll in your family, please do your very best to take care of them.”





	The Heat of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Takes about six months after my other fic "Thanks for Loving me"  
> You don't 'have' to read it, but I would highly recommend it.  
> This took me way too fucking long, I always get stuck during sex scenes because I high dislike writing them.  
> Enjoy!  
> ps. Let me know if you'd like to see more, I plan on developing the relationship a little with Toby so give me some feedback!

Claire scrunched her eyebrows and groggily opened her eyes. Blinking sluggishly her mind was still struggling to figure out why she had woken up when she heard a soft whine. Claire sat up, putting her hands down to keep herself steady as the blanket slid down her body. 

“Jim?” She asked roughly, her voice thick with sleep and her mouth dry. Why would he be in her room this late? Reaching over to flick on her nightstand light gem she blinked and concern welled in her throat. “Jim!” She cried, crawling out from under the covers and kneeling next to him on the other side of her bed. 

The halfling was curled up in a ball at the corner of her bed, sweat covered his bare back and chest, his pajamas lay in a heap on the floor, only his sweat-soaked boxers stayed on his trembling form. His hands were pulling at his horns as he whined shakily under his breath, muttering words and scratching the rough skin of his horns raw.

“Jimmy, look at me” Claire cooed, her mind quickly waking up at the sight of her boyfriend in such obvious distress. She gently took his mismatched hands in hers and he looked up at her, his pupils were wide and unfocused and tears were dripping down his face. “What's wrong?” She inquired, reaching up to rub his horns with a soothing touch, she winced as she felt the gashes in the hard bone-like appendages. 

“Too hot, too much, too hot” Jim sobbed, curling towards her and nuzzling his face into her lower stomach with a loud upset whine. Claire had gotten fairly good at reading Jim's ‘troll sounds’ as she referred them as and she could tell he was absolutely distraught. 

Chewing her lip Claire nodded “I'll get Blinky okay? He'll know what's wrong” when she went to stand her heart broke as Jim let out an absolutely wretched sound, clinging to her arm and sobbing for her not to go “please please don't leave me” he begged through his trembling lips. Claire sat back down immediately, pulling the exceedingly taller male into her lap and curling herself around him as best she could, shushing him. “I'm here, I won't leave, I promise” she swore, kissing his sweaty forehead.

After Jim calmed down considerably, still trembling like a leaf in her lap, Claire cleared her throat “Blinky! It's an emergency!” She called, knowing he would hear her from his room next to hers. A crash was heard and Claire winced as Jim let out a frightened mewl, tucking his face against her breasts and running her fingers through his hair. The curtain to her room was opened and Blinky paused, looking half asleep but ready for battle.

Claire shot him a pleading look “something's wrong with Jim" she stressed and Blinky came over, kneeling next to the bed as he quietly muttered something. A stone hand gently touched Jim's sweat-soaked back “Jim?” He called softly and Jim looked up groggily, tears still streaming down his face, but he calmed considerably when he saw Blinky, sinking into Claire like a lethargic cat. “What's wrong Master Jim?” Blinky questioned softly. Claire noticed the look in his eyes and realized Blinky definitely had an idea about what was wrong, but that he had to be sure.

“It's too hot” Jim slurred, “woke up alone, want Claire and Toby and You and Aaarrrgghh, Want you near me but can't have” his grammar was terrible but by the way Blinky thinned his lips Claire knew he had gotten what he needed.

“I am here Jim" Blinky started softly, leaning up to nuzzle the boy's neck, who let out a happy whine “ I will contact Tobias and Aaarrrgghh and they will be here soon enough. Just go to sleep, neither Claire nor I will leave you.” He soothed, purring deeply to calm Jim. 

Claire smiled when Jim purred back, obviously very happy with that promise and slowly drifted to sleep. Claire looked at Blinky seriously “what's wrong?” She asked him and Blinky sighed. “I had thought since Master Jim was only half Troll he would not be affected by this, however, it seems I was mistaken” Blinky got up and after seeming to fight with himself, hurried out of the room and was back in record time, a phone and book in hand.

“Call Tobias and Aaarrrgghh, we will need them for this, now more than ever. I will find the page and explain it to both you Toby at once” Blinky offered at Claire's searching gaze. The brunette nodded and quickly dialed Toby, it took a couple minutes but he answered and Claire quickly explained what had happened when she woke up. She heard Aaarrrgghh give a worried croon through the phone and Toby's voice was laced with concern.

“Found it!” Blinky exclaimed and Toby snorted a little “shouldn't Jim be up for this explanation?” He asked dryly. “Jim not in right mind” Aaarrrgghh answered and Blinky nodded “Aaarrrgghh is right, the best way to help Jim is for you to understand and know how to help him through this difficult time” clearing his throat Blinky began reading out loud,

 

_ “From the dawn of time Trolls have experienced a phenomenon that only our race experience. A type of mating season that happens several times a year. Much research had been done on this topic, and our information has grown exponentially.  _

_ First, to start with, let us describe the three type of Trolls that we have come across in our research.  _

_The first is something we call ‘Rut Trolls’_ _During this period of time said trolls will go into a month-long rut. The aforementioned Troll will become exceedingly agitated and angry. Little things can set them off and they crave the presence of family and their mate. It does not make one a mindless sex beast, however (many assume this and it is a decidedly_ ** _wrong_** _assumption), during this period of time if a troll in rut has a mate they will be rougher than usual due to pent-up aggression but will never lose themselves. If not mated it is harder to stay calm but the family will do just as well as long as no one further agitates said troll.”_

 

Blinky stopped here to explain softly “ Draal was a Rut troll, and judging by their scents as are Nomura and Strickler” After a moment of brief silence, Toby spoke up “that's not what Jim's going through right?” Blinky shook his head “no but we are getting to that.”

 

_ “ The second one we will discuss is called Heat Trolls. Said trolls go into heats. These heats last one week and have been known to happen as frequently as every five months. During this period of time, they get feverish and increasingly distraught. If said troll suffers from anything like PTSD, abandonment issues or any other mental ailments, it has been observed to be particularly rough on said trolls. These trolls will need and crave much gentleness and care and will want and require not only a lovers touch but family touch as well. They will often be incoherent and if alone they can panic and break down, falling into a terrified mindstate. These Trolls need constant supervision during their heat and need to be known that they are loved and cared for. If not surrounded by loved ones it can be detrimental to their health. Contrary to popular belief it does not make them want to jump the nearest person or spread their legs for the nearest rut troll, in fact, if they aren't mated then they won't feel sexually aroused at all, simply needing family care and touch. However, if mated, the troll will have sexual urges that must be met by their mate and only by their mate.  _

_ Heat trolls are exceedingly rare now and days, whether it is because most have adapted to stay out of that harmful mindset we cannot be sure. However, if you have a heat troll in your family, please do your very best to take care of them.” _

 

“That is what is happening to Jim,” Blinky said softly, looking deep in thought. Claire released a shuddering breath and squeezed the sleeping Jim closer. “You realize Jim is literally made of PTSD and abandonment issues right?” Toby asked over the phone, his voice sounded tight like he was trying not to cry. 

“Which is why we will need you both out here, in the future Jim may be able to function with just me and Claire, and perhaps one day just Claire, but his first few heats will be exceedingly rough on him” Blinky’s voice was thick with worry and he turned back to the book. “A few more topics and then you two can head over here in the gyre” he commented and started reading again.

 

_ “Finally are the most common Trolls, called Non-Trolls. They are Trolls who experience no heat or rut. These trolls often do not partake in sexual relationships and will mostly be apart of platonic partnerships. A life partner who they will bond with and stay with for the rest of their living days. This doesn't mean they won't have sexual relations but most feel no urge to, they are ideal platonic and family supporters during Heats and Ruts. This is the most common branch of trolls and partially the reason for our low numbers currently. _

  
  


“You and Aaarrrgghh are Non-Trolls aren't you? In a platonic partnership?” Claire asked softly. Blinky gave an affirming sound “I love Blinky” Aaarrrgghh confirmed through text phone causing Blinky to laugh fondly “ and I you old Friend” he assured. “That's so freaking sweet” Toby cried, a series of small thumps were heard that Claire had learned to associate with him and Aaarrrgghh fist bumping.

 

_ “It doesn't matter which of the above you experience, you are treated as an equal nonetheless. People do not look down on you for your heat/rut or lack thereof. In fact, it is a very private matter, kept between mates and families. Many of our brave Trollhunters have been Heat trolls, including Crista and Kanjigar, to name a few. _

_ So far our research has concluded that  _ _ gender has nothing to do with what you experience, neither does size, battle prowess or genetics. It is a random selection as far as we can tell. _

_ If you are experiencing anything from above, remember, it is nothing to be ashamed of, you are a truly magnificent being just the way you are” _

 

“I like whoever wrote this book” Claire commented after a moment of absorbing that information. Blinky nodded “it was written about 80 years or so ago, the author had a Heat Troll for a sibling, and said sibling was so ashamed of himself that he ended his existence” Blinky bowed his head solemnly for a moment “The distraught author devoted his life to studying the science of Heats and Ruts" he explained.

“That's... rough” Toby said softly, and Claire bet he had that worried little tilt to his lips like he always did when he was upset. 

“Mmmmm, Toby?” Jim whined, struggling to look around “Toby!” He cried when he couldn't see him. 

Claire shushed him and ran her fingers through his hair “It's okay Love, Toby's right here, he's on the phone” Claire held out the show to Jim who let out a happy sound.

“Yeah, I'm right here Jimbo” Tony affirmed, his voice so incredibly fond and warm, that Claire felt a smile spread on her lips.

“Toby!” Jim effused happily, a purr sounding out loudly as he held the phone closer “You coming, Toby?” Jim asked softly, nuzzling his face against Claire's breast. Claire gently ran her fingers across his horns and smiled when Blinky starting rubbing his hands across Jim's back, purring deeply.

“Yeah, me and Aaarrrgghh will be there real soon buddy, okay?” at Jim's happy mewl everyone smiled “Toby and Aaarrrgghh are coming!” He told Claire excitedly and she laughed pressing a kiss to his temple “yes Jimmy, they'll be here real soon” she promised and Jim's whole face lit up.

Toby and Aaarrrgghh said their goodbyes while Claire gently pressed her hand against Jim's forehead. He purred happily leaning into the soft touch.

“His fever is still really high Blinky” Claire looked over to Blinky as Jim started drifting off again “is there anything we can do to get it down?” She inquired helplessly. Blinky continued rubbing Jim's back with two hands while one came up to gently touch Claire's shoulder. “I'm afraid not, when Toby and Aaarrrgghh get here he should be in a better state, however after a couple of days of us being around him he will require more” Blinky’s cheeks flushed a light blue and he coughed into his one free hand.

“Romantic touch, from you I should assume” he explained and Claire nodded, looking down at Jim she bit her lip “he, I” she shook her head “I feel like that would be taking advantage of him Blinky” she confessed softly, playing with a strand of Jim's hair.

Blinky sighed softly and nodded “I understand fair Claire, however, this is the only way to make him truly feel better, if it helps you can ask him as much as you like, once we all surround him for the first few days his heat-addled mind should clear up considerably” he assured her and Claire nodded. A lump settled in her throat and she sniffled, a hand coming up to cover her face as her heart ached.

“Claire?” Blinky's voice was full of concern and Claire gave a laugh that sounded more like a sob “I just, why him? Why does everything like this happen to Jim? He's an amazing person who always gives and gives and never asks for anything in return and bad things are always happening to him” she cried, weeping into her hand as she held Jim closer.

She felt the bed shift and Blinky sat next to her, hugging with her and Jim he hushed her softly “I do not know why the fates are so cruel to our darling Trollhunter, yet I do know that we must do all we can to help him, balance out the bad with our love” he smiled at her gently touching her cheek “and our support” When he finished Claire closed her eyes and steeled herself, full of determination she nodded and wiped her face “you're right!” She agreed firmly, and Blinky gave her a fond smile.

 

* * *

 

 

“That'll be the boys” Blinky stated at the sound of knocking, he gestured for Claire to wake Jim up “Aaarrrgghh and I have things to discuss and we will need to inform the market that Jim is ill, but I am sure you and Tobias will be able to handle Master Jim” he explained and Claire nodded.

“Jim?” Claire cooed, gently rubbing her fingers across his chest and stomach, “wake up love” she told him and Jim whined softly opening his eyes and smiling at her.

“What's going on?” He slurred sleepily. Claire bit her lip at the cuteness of his half-asleep state and smiled “Toby and Aaarrrgghh are here” she told him softly. 

The halfling's eyes got really wide and he flailed trying to sit up “Tobes!” He cried and Blinky gave a fond laugh, helping him sit up with care.

“I will return presently with Tobias and Aaarrrgghh” Blinky told Jim who nodded squirming like an excited puppy. Claire giggled and ran her fingers through his hair “Calm down sweetie” she teased and Jim looked up at her with a big smile “but it's tobes!” Claire cooed at him and looked up when the curtain opened.

“Tobes!” Jim cried excitedly, trying to get up and letting out little whines when Claire held him back. “Jimbo!” Toby cried happily, coming up to sit next to him and Claire.

“How are you feeling buddy?” He asked softly wrapping his arms around Jim in a hug.

Jim purred happily, nuzzling his face against Toby's neck. “Toby Toby Toby” Jim chanted, nuzzling his face all over Toby's neck and hair. 

Toby simply laughed, patting Jim's back and shooting Claire a helpless little look, she laughed at him in return shrugging.

“He missed you” she offered and after a moment of thought she leaned over and pressed her lips to Toby's forehead, breathing in his familiar scent of Nugat Nummies and Molten Iron from his hammer. “And he's not the only one” she offered and Toby shot her an absolutely adoring smile, kissing her cheek in return.

“Toby and Claire” Jim cooed, wiggling between them like he couldn't decide who to rub his head against. Making the decision for him Claire and Toby adjusted them all onto her bed. Claire spooning against Jim's back, with her mouth pressed against his scent gland, and Toby letting Jim curl up to his chest, his hands rubbing Jim's sides softly.

Jim took several calming breaths and when he opened his eyes, they seemed a lot clearer, Claire noted “My Claire, My Toby” He breathed, pressing his lips against Toby's clothed chest. “That's right Jimbo, we're yours you know that? And you belong to us” Toby stated softly. Green eyes locked with brown over Jim's head and the two gently grabbed each other's hands, giving each other fond looks as they watched over their Trollhunter.

 

* * *

 

“ I want to go outside!” Jim growled grumpily, fighting weakly against Aaarrrgghh's admittedly soothing grip. Blinky shot him a stern look “not in your state you won't James” he commanded sternly, Jim whined at him, but when he met nothing but a stern stare and crossed arms he huffed, relaxing into Aaarrrgghh's arms and burying his face against the giant Troll’s chest. 

It had been 4 days since this heat thing had started and Jim was going crazy. Admittedly, he loved getting showered with affection by the people and Trolls he loved most, but he wanted to  _ go out!  _ It was getting so stuffy in the cave and he wanted to go run throughout the forest, bath in the waterfall. Breath  _ fresh air. _

But, he'd only been of sound(ish) mind as of two days and had only been aware of his heat for one. Truly he understood that Blinky and Aaarrrgghh's protective instincts were going haywire. (Blinky more so, as he saw Jim as his own child) They were refusing to let him go anywhere without them or Toby and Claire.

As the two of them crossed his mind Jim relaxed even further into Aaarrrgghh's grip. Claire and Toby were safe, warm. Jim loved Claire, she was beautiful and amazing, supportive, wonderful, kind, loving, the very light of his life. As much as Jim would like to think he could survive with just Claire around, he knew it wasn't plausible.

While Claire was his light, Toby was his other half. Toby, his strong, brave, silly, wonderful Toby. The ginger was sweet and saw so much good in the world. He was a dork and he smelled like  _ home _ . A world,  _ a future _ , without Toby, would be like a future without his heart. 

Don't even get Jim started on Blinky and Aaarrrgghh. Blinky is a warm pillar of protection, someone who unlike his mother (who had tried her hardest bless her soul) was always  _ there _ . He cared for Jim and held Jim whenever he was feeling distraught and lost. He was a guiding presence that lead Jim through the dark and scary parts of the world he didn't understand.

At this point, Jim had fully accepted that while Blinky was fully and undeniably his father (damn blood and DNA) at the same time that didn't fully feel right either. Blinky and his bond was too profound to really put a label on it. But Jim loved him very much and had decided that when Blinky stopped calling him 'Master’ he would drop the D word. 

Aaarrrgghh was a strong, raw presence of protection. He was warm and safe and loving. He was Jim's brother in arms, Jim's sparring partner, Jim's very dear friend. Jim loved him very much. 

At times like this...when reminiscing about his bonds with the others, he thought of Vendel the grumpy old Troll, and he thought of Draal.

Vendel was like the distant Grandfather, he stood on the sidelines always watching, but was  _ always _ there when you truly needed him. He was an expert at dealing in tough love, but Jim can remember times when Vendel had ruffled his hair, looking down on him with a gaze that was so fond it  _ hurt _ . Can remember Vendel rolling his eyes and laughing at their antics, guiding him into cutting a stone with a gentle touch and soft but firm words. His heart still aches when he thinks of the old coot, but as always, thinking of him brought a smile to his lips.

Draal...Draal...Jim could say his name as many times as he wanted but it wouldn't change what had happened. He had learned to live with many of his mistakes, but with Draal, oh he would _never forget_. Draal was a brave soul, a fighter, a kind being with a heart as soft as a baby bird, a soul as strong as an ox, and an exterior as prickly as a freshly bloomed cactus.

Jim still has nightmares,  _ “he's not just a flesh bag, he's my friend” _ sees his friend, no! His  _ brother _ falling. His classic smirk on his lips, his eyes filled with unconditional love for Jim. No regret, only acceptance, ready to die for him. It aches, it throbs, it has forever carved out a piece of his heart. A piece that will lay at the bottom of that Crystal cave with Draal's body for all eternity. 

“Master Jim, look at me” Jim blinked softly and looked up at Blinky who was kneeling beside him, a set of his hands cupping his face. “Jim breath” Aaarrrgghh rumbled behind him, his voice vibrating against Jim's back. 

Slowly the Trollhunter realized that tears were sliding down his face and he spoke before he could stop himself “I miss Draal” he choked out, more tears squeezing out of his eyes. Blinky made a sound of grief and hugged Jim tightly, Aaarrrgghh curling around them both like a protective barrier. As Jim sobbed and cried, weeping into their loving and warm embrace he realized, he felt better than he had in so long. 

Unbeknownst to him, both Blinky and Aaarrrgghh knew it was because he was finally,  _ finally _ letting himself grieve over the death of such a dear loved one.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jim squirmed a little bit, staring at the book in front of him. His vision was blurring and he felt like he was burning from the inside out, there was such a strong urge under his skin. He couldn't place his finger on it but as his vision swam he let out a soft groan, laying his head against the table.

At the sound of a dull thump, Claire looked up and dropped her book “Jim!” The half-troll had fallen out of his seat and was curled up on the ground shivering and making small sounds. “Blinky!” Claire screamed frantically, kneeling next to her boyfriend and patting his face. “Jim, Jim looked at me!” She tried but he merely whimpered and buried his face against her stomach.

“I only left for the bathroom! What happened?!?” Toby shrieked as he ran in kneeling on Jim's other side. “Jimbo!” Toby looked up “Blinky!!” He screamed, looking back to Jim whose trembling was getting worse and worse.

“Jim…” Claire whispered a hand coming to lay on his stomach. Both of them froze when Jim let out a moan at the touch, his hips bucking forward. Claire licked her lips sharing a look with a red-faced Toby “oh” she breathed and Toby nodded looking embarrassed “I think you got this Claire-Bear” he told her before shooting Jim a worried look and running off.

Steeling herself Claire gently lifted Jim's face to look at her, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were damp, his pupils so wide they were almost swallowing the blue of his eyes. Looking down, her lips quirked a bit at the sight of the wet stain on the front of his loose pants. “It's okay Jim, I've got you, I'll make you feel so good okay” She promised, remembering their discussion from just yesterday.

 

_ “Are you sure Jim?” _

 

_ “I'm positive, if there was anyone I wanted taking care of me during this freaky heat, it'd be you, you've taken care of me in that way before, many times.” _

 

_ “You're my mate Claire, I trust you” _

 

“It's so hot, want you, need you” Jim whisper feverishly tugging at the bottom of her shirt, sweat sliding down his brow. Claire nodded “I've got you, it's okay, you're okay, we need to go to my room okay?” She inquired gently and Jim nodded struggling to stand on shaky legs.

Claire helped him the best she could and her face flushed as he rutted against her as they walked whimpering softly at her.

As they passed Blinky who was running towards the library he stopped and his mouth formed an O shape on understanding “I don't think you'll need my help for this” he told her softly and Claire shot him a little grin.

Turning into her bedroom she gently guided Jim onto the bed who began pawing at her clothes “Claire” he whined, shakily running his hand across her stomach.

“I've got you” she whispered gently pushing his arms up so she could pull his shirt off. Reaching down she untied his pants and pulled them down, kissing his thighs as she kneeled to draw them down his calves.

“Claaaire” he breathed, his head falling back. Claire closed her eyes nuzzled her face against his thigh, breathing in Jim's sweet musk. “You smell so good” her hand slid across his slit, his cock already halfway unsheathed, she shivered as the slick practically dripped from him.

“You're soaked for me aren't you?” She inquired and Jim let out a low moan at her words, his hips bucking up towards her face. “I've got you Jim” Claire leaned forward and slid her tongue across his slit. 

A sharp cry was wrenched from Jim's throat, the raw sound sending jolts of arousal down Claire's spine.  She plunged her tongue in as deep as she could. Her hand wrapping around his cock to pump it gently.

“Cl-claire ahh god” Jim let out a breathy moan, his hips twitching spasmodically as she fucked her tongue in deeply. “Feels so good, so hot, so warm, so good” Jim babbled incoherently and Claire smiled a little, squeezing her thighs together at the feeling of arousal that swept through her.

When she pulled away Jim let out a tortured moan and looked down at her pleadingly “don't stop, please please please please” he begged, tears welling in his eyes. Claire shushed him by kissing his thigh “I have to get supplies” she told him “I'll be right here” she promised and Jim nodded reluctantly, panting as his hand flew down and began pumping his cock.

Claire watched him for a moment, her eyes tracing the delicate curve of his body as he arched in pleasure, biting her lip she shook herself and turned to her nightstand.

Looking at the drawer of toys she and Jim had collected she debated on what to pick. After a moment she pulled out a thick strap-on. The straps were leather, lined with a soft fabric so it couldn't chafe her skin, it was a soft purple color and had bumps along the sides of it, there was a small vibrator at the base, so it would press right against her clitoris as she wore it. It was about 7 inches long and 3 inches wide. The brunette grabbed a condom and some lube, before stepping into the straps and buckling it on to her hips, she slid on the condom and turned to Jim who was watching her desperately.

Claire let out a shocked moan at the sight of him and felt the arousal curl so intensely in her gut that it made her legs weak. Jim had three fingers stuffed inside of himself and was grinding on to them desperately, on hand pulling on his perked nipples and his head bobbing weakly as he struggled to watch her. His tongue hung out of his mouth limply as he panted desperately, drool trickling down his lips.

“Hey, Jim” Claire asked as she got an idea from staring at his lush dark blue lips. Jim whined in response and his unfocused eyes looked towards her face.”do you wanna get my cock ready for you?” She asked softly, pumping a hand across the strap-on. Jim mewled loudly his hips stuttering “yes, yes I do” he babbled, taking his fingers out and falling to his knees on the carpet.

Claire had learned that no matter his much it embarrassed Jim, dirty talk was a humongous kink of his. As well as being praised, though that one wasn't a surprise. Lucky for him Claire enjoyed indulging him in both.

Jim's trembling hands slid up her thighs and Claire shivered, her fingers tangling in his soft lock. Jim looked at her with wide teary eyes and softly begged “watch me please” 

Claire let out a shocked moan and tugged on Jim's hair causing him to whine and lap at the tip of her cock. “That's it baby” she soothed, pressing the tip past his lips and into his mouth.

Jim let out a muffled moan sucking roughly before pulling off with a soft pop and trailing his long tongue down the bumpy length. Claire shivered tugging harder on his hair, she could almost pretend she felt it. It was like having a phantom limb. Pleasure zapped along her spine and slick slid down her thighs yet she still couldn't feel it.

Jim slid the fake cock into his mouth again and gagged a little looking up at her with haze covered eyes.

Claire's eyes darkened and she let on hand trail down to his throat, placing a hand on it she squeezed a little, Jim moaning, his Adam's apple bobbing against her grip. “You're doing do good, wetting my cock for you, such a good boy.” She practically purred, feeling something dark and wonderful curl inside her from her head to her toes.

Jim whimpered around the cock and Claire squeezed his throat once more before releasing her grip and slowly pulling Jim off. She moaned at the strand of saliva connecting his lips to the head of her cock and grinned.

“You ready baby?” She asked softly, pressing her fingers against his lips and pushing them into his mouth. Jim closed his eyes and sucked on her fingers, already such a mess. Claire pet his tongue with her fingers and gently pulled it out, leaning down to suck on it softly.

Jim whimpered and ground his hips down onto the floor, his eyes flying open and looking up at her desperately.  “Okay, okay, get on the bed baby boy” she urged and Jim struggled to obey, standing on shaky legs he flopped down on the bed.

Laying on his back he spread his legs, looking at her pleadingly.  Claire shivered and grabbed the strap-on remote before kneeling on the bed. She hummed softly, grabbing Jim's leg she pushed it up so it lay in his chest. “Hold your leg there baby” she ordered and Jim quickly obeyed.  The lips of his slit parted, and his cock hung heavily, slick covering his thighs and ass. Claire took a calming breath and placed herself between his thighs.

Teasingly, she slid the head of her cock up and down his lips smirking at him. Jim shivered and bucked his hips down. “Do you want it baby boy?” She asked softly, pushing the head just barely inside him.

Jim tossed his head back with a loud moan. “Yesyesyesyes! Please, Claire! F-fuck me!” His face burst into a blush at his last words but she smiled and grabbed his hips, sliding home.

Jim whined as Claire began thrusting, her hand pumping his cock and her mouth sucking and nipping on his nipples. “Claire! Feels so good! Hard-harder!” He whined loudly fucking his hips down into her thrusts.  Claire panted heavily and grabbed both of his legs, lifting them up so he was almost bent in half, at the new angle Jim let out a scream of pleasure, arching off the bed as if he had been electrocuted.

Loud moans spilled from his lips as Claire hit that spot over and over, sweat covering his skin, his trembling muscles flexing under his skin. Claire moaned and thrust as hard as she could, her hips slapping against Jim's thighs.  At the back of her mind, Claire knew Jim was getting way too loud and she should probably quiet him a little. But at the forefront, all she wanted was to make him scream louder.

Claire reached up and grabbed a fist full of Jim's hair yanking his head back so she could bite down on his scent glands. Jim let out a shocked wail his eyes flying open. Claire pulled back and cursed softly, lapping over the bloody wound “sorry Jimmy” she panted in his ear. She hadn't meant to break the skin. Jim moaned loudly and wrapped his arms around her, digging his short fingernails into her back.

“No-no felt good, good! Bite me harder please please please” he begged tears sliding down his cheeks as he whined and whimpered.

Claire clenched her eyes shut and scrambled her hand across the bed, finding the remote, she flicked on the strap on’s vibration and let out a small scream of her own. She picked up the pace even more and obeyed Jim's begging, digging her teeth into his neck over and over, grayish blue blood spreading across his neck and her lips from the first bite, though she was careful to not break the skin again.

Jim came alive underneath herm, screaming and moaning and arching, pleas for more falling from his drool covered lips.  Claire gave a loud moan as her walls clenched down on nothing, she was so freaking close to cumming. 

She leaned down and bit savagely at Jim's ear, making the half-troll sob with pleasure “cum for me please?” She whispered “be a good boy and cum for me” she hissed in his ear and Jim let out a loud scream that shook dirt loose from the ceiling, his body trembling like he was having a seizure. Claire moaned a little as cum splattered between the two of them and turned up the vibrator, moaning loudly as she came right after.

Flicking it off she fell limp on top of Jim, both of them panting, small sobs leaving the half-trolls lips. Gathering herself Claire sat up and slid herself out of him, unbuckling the strap on and tossing it to the floor. She sat up and gently ran her fingers across Jim's damp face, the halfling falling asleep under her fingers.

With a small smile she kissed him gently before getting up and grabbing a towel, she cleaned off her and Jim's stomach and laid down next to him, panting softly as she came down from her high.

A knock sounded out on the wall next to her curtain and Claire grabbed a blanket and covered her and Jim with it.  “Come on in TP” she called softly, running her fingers through Jim's sweat soaked hair.  The curtain parted and Toby came in with a basket, he smiled at her, his face a little red and sat on the edge of the bed, patting her legs under the blanket.

“You okay?” He asked softly. Claire sighed and nodded but gently maneuvered Jim's neck to show Toby the bloody bite. “I am, but I bit him too hard” she said sheepishly and Toby held up the basket with a grin. “I've got you Claire-bear” he assured, he turned to the basket and handed her two bottles of grape Gatorade, a wet washcloth, and some gauze.

Claire smiled fondly at Toby and took a swig of trying Gatorade, before she took another sip and pressed her lips to Jim's, plugging his nose she pushed the liquid into his mouth and after a moment he swallowed and she pulled back, feeling bad as Jim made a little gagging sound in his sleep.

“At least he's hydrated?” Toby offered jokingly and Claire laughed a little her face warm “come help me TP?” She asked softly and he nodded walking to the other side and petting Jim's horns as Claire began tending to the wound on his neck.  Claire looked up at Toby as she bandaged Jim's neck and felt something warm curl in her as Toby pet Jim softly, a look in his green eyes that made her feel better.

“He's beautiful huh?” She asked casually, her voice soft. Toby gave her a shaky smile and nodded “you both are” he agreed.  Claire smiled at him lovingly and leaned up to peck the corner of his lips. “Thanks for the help TP” she thanked him softly.  Toby kissed her cheek in return before leaning down and kissing Jim's. “Anytime Claire-Bear” he promised before turning on his heel and leaving.  Claire watched him go with a small smile, before laying down and curling around Jim.

 

_ This heat was sure to cause trouble. Claire knew this without a doubt. However, with everyone by Jim's side, she had faith that he would be just fine. And maybe, just maybe, he could heal a little as well. _

 

_ ~Fin _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Have a great day/night!
> 
> Luna~
> 
> UPDATE : I have a Twitter now! One specifically for you guys to get updates on fics and for you to send me requests! Feel free to send requests for any of the fandoms I write for! And don't be afraid to ask if I write for other fandoms, because I'd be willing!  
> You can find me @LunarEclipseLE on Twitter!   
> Join the fun!


End file.
